Audio systems frequently mix multiple audio sources and audio outputs. When sampling a signal it is possible to invert the signal inadvertently. The same holds true for signals played by audio transducers. Proper mixing of audio is accomplished when the proper phases of the individual components are employed by the system. Improper phasing of sound signals can distort the desired sound field and can result in spatially defective or ambiguous audio cues.
What is needed in the art is a system for polarity correction in audio systems. Automatic correction would be an enhancement to an audio system to ensure the proper polarities are employed by the audio system.